New York, la gran ciudad
by vv.aa
Summary: New york, un lugar perfecto para personas talentosas, inteligentes, capaces de todo para alcanzar sus sueños y ambiciones, solo unos pocos pueden triunfar y esta es la historia de una de esas personas.
1. Santana López

Este fic lo escribí en una noche de insomnio, trata de como una sola persona puede cambiar tu mundo, espero saber si les gusta para seguir escribiéndolo.

* * *

New york la gran ciudad, un lugar perfecto para personas talentosas, inteligentes, capaces de todo para alcanzar sus sueños y ambiciones, solo unos pocos pueden triunfar y esta es la historia de una de esas personas.

Cae el otoño en la ciudad, el viento alborota su cabello oscuro, ojos negros penetrantes como los de un tiburón se pierden en el camino que le lleva a casa, quien ve a esta chica pasar queda encantando, es un hechizo que lanza su suave piel morena, su figura envidiable, su esencia completa.

Santana López, siempre se presenta así con una gran confianza en su voz, nunca Santana a solas según ella para suene más potente, intimidante, majestuoso. La verdad es que no olvida de donde viene, recuerda cada día a su familia y espera llegar a cumplir todas sus grandes metas para enorgullecer a su padre y mostrarle que no se equivocó al decidir dejar la universidad para seguir su pasión por la música, el baile y la actuación. Ella es increíble en el escenario 'no puedo privar al mundo de mi talento' se decía a generalmente, por no decir siempre.

Pero bueno, tenemos a una chica talentosa en una ciudad exitosa, que mejor combinación ¿no? Pero ya van seis meses desde que Santana se mudó a la ciudad ¡medio año! y aún no ha conseguido nada, solo tener un trabajo de camarera en una cafetería y pasar de vivir con sus amigos Rachel y Kurt a tener un departamento para ella sola, bueno más bien un espacio reducido en un lugar tranquilo de la ciudad. Este tiene una cocina pequeña, tipo americana que comparte espacio con la sala en la que solo tiene un sillón grande que recogió y luego remodeló con la ayuda de Kurt, una habitación y un baño; es más de lo que podía pedir si pensamos que estuvo cuatro meses durmiendo en el sillón de sus amigos, el cual tuvo que dejar por sentirse, aunque cueste decirlo, sobrando. Kurt llevo a vivir a Blein con ellos, y Rachel se apiado de Sam que no tenía donde quedarse, todos tenían sus vidas apartes, aunque en las noches se reunían a comer y compartir, se sentía como una familia, pero Santana necesitaba más espacio, no estaba en un reality como para compartir piso con tantas personas, y gracias a sus encantos logro que el casero le hiciera una rebaja, y muy contento quedo ya que vivía en la puerta frente a ella y podía toparse a tal belleza muchas veces al día, sabía que nunca conseguiría nada con ella, eso lo tenía más que claro si era un hombre gordo que rodea los sesenta años, pero ahora al menos tenía una mejor vista que la de su señora engordando junto a él y quejándose de sus estrías y arrugas que le parten la piel.

¿Cómo se puede vivir con el sueldo de una camarera? fácil, teniendo lo que tiene Santana, ella lo llama 'la combinación fatal'. Primero, siendo hermosamente sexy, lo que la hace tener propinas más abundantes que los demás camareros, simado a la rebaja en su alquiler, y segundo pero menos importante, siendo inteligente, la morena sabe de números, había quedado seleccionada en la universidad para estudiar finanzas y marketing cuando decidió probar suerte en New York.

¿Su plan de vida? Es vivir un año en la gran ciudad y si fracasa cumplir el acuerdo que hizo con su padre de estudiar en la universidad si las cosas no resultaban, y claro su padre solo quería que pasara el año, a su hija se le fuera la locura y como toda mujer sensata estudiar una 'carrera de verdad', como le llamaba él. Verdaderamente a Santana le agradan las dos opciones, sabe que estudiando finanzas y marketing tendrá tanto dinero como triunfando en Broadway, pero tenía que darse la oportunidad de por una vez en su vida disfrutar el momento y vivir realmente.

Aunque hasta el momento no sentía que las cosas iban como ella planeaba, no se sentía _viva._ Pero parece que ha Santana nadie le ha dicho que las cosas cambian de un momento a otro.


	2. Dani and Madonna

Paso firme, frente en alto, mirada penetrante, no puedes pensar ni actuar claramente, eso le pasa a muchos de los clientes que desean algo de comer y levantando la vista del menú se encuentran con la morena, terminan pidiendo lo primero que ven en el menú, desde un platillo familiar hasta un huevo revuelto, no faltan los chicos que creen pueden tener a cualquier mujer y coquetean con Santana, pero al salir de la cafetería todo lo que reciben de ella es un 'gracias y que tenga un buen día', seis meses y todos ponen su atención en la morena, pero nadie capta la suya. ¿Qué se debe tener para conquistarla? no existe respuesta para eso, ni ella misma la tiene, solo sabe que desde su ruptura con Brittany decidió dejar su corazón tranquilo por un buen tiempo, no fue la relación más fácil, tuvieron muchos altos, pero también muchos bajos que no pudieron superar. Ahora ya está bien, supero la ruptura pero su mente está ocupada en cosas más importantes, como la orden que pidió un cliente y audiciones para musicales, bueno cosas que para ella son importantes.

Pero ¿sabes Santana? Mientras atiendes al hombre que todos los días pide huevos con café y te preguntas como no se aburre de comer siempre lo mismo, cruzando la calle se encuentra la persona que es la primera pieza del juego, la que todo cambia, como un efecto domino en tu vida, al cruzar la puerta la primera pieza caerá, algo cambiara en ti y con eso cambiara tu vida.

Cabello negro azulado, ojos café, creativa, decidida y entusiasta, la típica chica que llega a la ciudad para buscar éxito, viajó desde Dallas, Texas, cuando sus padres la echaron de la casa por pillarla con una chica, en ese momento pensó que todo pasa por alguna razón y puede que esa haya sido la oportunidad que esperaba para cambiar de vida y empezar a concretar sus sueños. Desde niña siempre quiso ser cantante, tener una banda, hacer giras, grabar canciones, lo que todo niño sueña cuando ve sus cantantes favoritos en tv, así que le pidió una guitarra a su madre y desde ahí no paro, compuso canciones y las cantaba en el instituto a sus amigos, le decían que no estaban nada mal, pero cuando se anotaba a un concurso de canto o algo por el estilo siempre perdía con la niñita de diez años con sonrisa perfecta que era odiosamente tierna y se llevaba todos los votos del jurado. Ahora vive en la ciudad hace tan solo dos meses, compartiendo piso con otras dos amigas que conoció en el bus al llegar, trabajaron en una cafetería unas cuadras más abajo, y un dos días atrás un chico le dijo que un poco más arriba pagaban mejor y ganabas mejores propinas, no lo pensó dos veces y abandono su empleo al saber que quedaba un cupo y ahora está aquí, abriendo la puerta, dirigiéndose al mesón para hablar con el jefe y tomar su uniforme para empezar a trabajar y tratar de juntar el dinero suficiente para arrendar algún estudio donde pueda grabar sus canciones y empezar a mandárselas a las discográficas probando suerte. Quien sabe puede que de aquí a unos meses todos conozcan a Dani.

-¡Santana! – se escuchó la voz de Kurt en la cafetería mientras se acercaba a la morena –vamos el turno ya termino –dijo estando frente a ella- Rachel quiere ir a tomar té a un lugar nuevo que abrió, y que según ella ayuda a las cuerdas vocales, ¿no te encanta la idea?

-Sí, me fascina – contesto sarcásticamente, pero la verdad si le gustaba la idea, recordó que siempre que iba donde su abuelita tomaban el té y escuchaba sus historia de cuando era más joven.

-Bueno agarra tus cosas y nos vamos, mira que hasta las seis tenemos veinte por ciento de descuento.

'¿Descuento?' pensó Santana mientras iba a buscar su suéter, le era imposible no hacer cálculos como cuanto iban a ahorrar dependiendo de los precios, siempre lo calculaba todo, nadie se daba cuenta pero su mente trabajaba al cien, el primer día que llego vio los pasajes de los buses y del metro, ahora sabe cuál le sale más barato dependiendo del lugar donde vaya, también se pasó la primera semana viendo los precios en el menú de la cafetería y descubrió que es más económico comprar el café y las medialunas por separado que comprar la 'promoción' de ambos juntos, también calculo cuanto ganaba por platillo el jefe, y descubrió que su sueldo era un mierda, menos del 20% de las ganancias se distribuían entre todos los camareros. Y así una gran lista de cosas que se dedica a analizar, le gustaba la economía, le gustaba leer el periódico y ver el precio de las acciones, pero es algo que solo lo sabe ella, y claro su padre.

-Les dije que este té era el mejor, tengo que estar completamente preparada para mi debut en Broadway y dicen que tomarlo es fabuloso para las cuerdas vocales.

-Tranquila Rachel yo sé que lo harás genial, pero hablando de cuerdas vocales tengo algo que proponerte Santana.

-Kurt si es para que te preste mis tacones plateados puedes ir olvidándolo.

-No santana no es eso, aunque sabes que adoro esos zapatos, pero anoche tuve un sueño revelador, una visión, y en el formábamos una banda de tributo a Madonna, Rachel no puede porque debe cuidar su voz, pero estoy seguro que tú si quieres ser parte de esto.

-Por ningún motivo me tendrás dentro de tu orgia de…

-Santana por favor ¡es una banda! –interrumpió Kurt- Ya somos dos integrantes yo y la chica nueva de la cafetería Dani, le dije y le encantó la idea.

-Bueno esa pobre chica debe estar mal de la cabeza o necesitada para unirse a tu banda.

-Vamos Santana no seas tan negativa, Kurt necesita más voces y la tuya es excelente, además así tendrás en que pasar tu tiempo libre.

Santana pensó un minuto lo que había dicho Rachel, estar en la banda de su amigo contando Madonna o estar toda una tarde viendo la televisión y leyendo el diario como un maldito anciano echado en el sofá.

-Acepto – dijo mientras Kurt aplaudía emocionado- pero con la condición de que amplíes tu repertorio, no pienso cantar solo a Madonna.

Kurt lo pensó un momento– bueno -dijo finalmente- solo porque tu voz lo vale.

Siguieron tomando el té, mientras Santana pensaba en que se había metido, por lómenos haría algo más productivo, ya que cada vez estaba más segura que no cumpliría los objetivos que se había propuesto al llegar a New York.


	3. Piensa rápido, actúa rápido

Un sonido irrumpió el silencio en el piso, era la puerta y en seguida un apresurado Kurt se apresuraba para abrirla.

-Oh Santana eres tu pasa- dijo un tanto decepcionado al abrir la puerta.

-Hey que pasa esa es forma de saludar acaso no te agrada verme.

-Si, a ti… y a Dani, pensé que era ella dijo que llegaría con donas.

-Ay por favor lo siento por no traerle comida o algún tributo a su majestad estaba ocupada tratando de llegar a la hora cosa que esa tal Dani no conoce de seguro es una irresponsable que no sabe que...

Santana se detuvo al escuchar sonar la puerta.

-Esa debe ser ella- dijo kurt emocionado corriendo a la puerta.

Santana solo bufo, giro los ojos y se dirigió al sofá para sentarse 'tampoco es como si la octava, decima o novena maravilla del mundo toque tu puerta ¿porque exagera tanto?'

-Santana- escuchó decir a kurt detrás suyo- te presento a Dani la segunda integrante de nuestra banda

-¿Segunda? -pregunto Santana mientras se ponía de pie y daba la vuelta -mira Kurt si eso me deja a mi como la tercera abandono inmediata...

Pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando vio a Dani y se quedó sin palabras, su corazón se aceleró, y se preguntó dónde había estado esa chica toda su vida ¿porque no la había visto antes?

-Hola soy Dani por fin te conozco- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Santana quedo mirando un momento el gesto y le respondió el saludo 'cielos ¿porque es tan suave?' Pensaba la morena sin saber porque actuaba así.

-Santana un gusto- dijo al reaccionar soltándole la mano.

-Bueeeeno ven Dani toma asiento en el sofá ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Si claro agua estaría bien, toma te traje estas donas

-Oh mil gracias no era necesario- le contesto Kurt recibiendo la caja y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La morena se sentó aun en su letargo y se quedo mirando a la chica '¿porque me hace reaccionar así? Parezco una estúpida, si es una chica normal, no porque me sienta perdida en sus ojos, atraída por su piel, con ganas de saber que gusto tienen sus labios, o porque la encuentre hermosa voy a quedar tan flechada, no no y no Santana que estas pensado, mente en blanca deja de mirarla ni flechada ni nada tal vez es media bruja y a todo el mundo le pasa esto, si eso debe ser un plan para someter a la humanidad, ¿someter?' Los pensamientos de Santana iban a mil por hora y no escuchaba lo que Kurt le contaba hace diez minutos, solo se fijaba como Dani tomaba agua.

-...entonces Dani me dijo que conocía a un chico que canta muy bien, se llama Elliott Gilbert lo fuimos a ver el otro día pero tú no quisiste, el punto es que de verdad canta muy bien y cuando lo escuche le propuse inmediatamente que estuviera en mi banda, era justo lo que nos faltaba y ahora estamos aquí, listos para conocernos, escoger un nombre y quien sabe empezar a ensayar ¿no es emocionante?

-Súper- dijo santana sin ánimos mirando de reojo a la Dani.

Sonó la puerta por tercera vez y Kurt fue a abrirla nuevamente emocionado.

-¿Así que fuiste al instituto con Kurt?- pregunto Dani.

Santana se puso un poco nerviosa, la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, hace mucho no sentía esa sensación, como una quinceañera recién enamorada ¿enamorada? No, descarto inmediatamente esa opción, no creía en el amor a primera vista.

-Sí, conmigo y con Rachel era una verdadera zorra- interrumpió Kurt y Santana sintió que nunca lo había odiado tanto, deseaba tener un balde de granizado para tirarle encima.

Dani rio y volvió a preguntarle a la morena -¿De verdad?-

-Sí, la hubieras visto jajaja- rio Kurt –mira Santana te presento a Elliott.

¿Un balde? Mejor un camión entero, la morena saludo sin ganas al chico y le lanzo a Kurt su peor mirada, quien no entendía porque estaba tan cortante, quizá andaba con la regla.

Solo pasaron dos horas y Santana ya sabía toda la vida del tal Elliott, pero también sabia sobre Dani, que tomaba un turno contrario al de ella en la cafetería y por eso no la había visto hasta ahora, dos semanas después de que empezara a trabajar, cuando escucho eso supo que pediría cambiar sus turnos o que simplemente haría turnos extras, también sabía que llevaba poco en la ciudad, porque estaba aquí y lo emocionada que se ponía cuando hablaban de la banda, pero lo más importantes era lesbiana, ni bisexual, ni curiosa, l-e-s-b-i-a-n-a, lo que significa que tiene grandes posibilidades con ella. La verdad es que Santana no participaba mucho de la conversación, Kurt lo contaba todo y ya había pensado cinco formas distintas para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, pero también digería y recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto de Dani, trataba de no ser muy obvia mostrando cierta indiferencia, no quería que la viera como una acosadora.

Tres horas y el nombre de la banda ya estaba listo "Pamela Lansbury". Santana rechazo todos los nombres que le fueron posibles, solo para alargar más la reunión, ya que sabía que cuando el nombre estuviera decidido todos se marcharían, quería verla un poco. Pero ya todos se estaban aburriendo y finalmente escogieron un nombre que les gusto a todos, incluida Santana. Lo que significaba que era hora de despedirse.

-Bueno Santana fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos luego- se despidió Dani dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Santana sintió sus labios tocar su piel y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, se sentía increíblemente bien –El gusto fue mío, cuídate-

Dani se despidió de Kurt y Elliott saliendo de la puerta 'el gusto fue mío ¿enserio?' empezó a pensar Santana '¿cuídate? demonios ¿no tenía nada mejor que decir? esto es horrible, por lómenos juega en mi bando, solo tengo que…conquistarla, ¿cómo diablos voy a hacer eso? Nunca eh conquistado a alguien, Brittany no cuenta nos gustamos desde siempre, los chicos y chicas con lo que me eh acostado tampoco, es solo un atracción física, esto no es físico, bueno si lo es pero no solo eso, esto va más allá de lo que estoy acostumbrada, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡piensa Santana vamos usa tu mente!'

-Kurt, Elloitt chao nos vemos- dijo rápidamente Santana saliendo del piso.

-¡Es Elliott!- grito el chico sabiendo probablemente la morena ya estaría lo suficiente lejos para no escucharlo.

Una agitada Santana llego a la calle luego de bajar las escaleras corriendo, meraba de izquierda a derecha pensando que camino escoger, o más bien que camino había tomado ella 'cálmate, respira y piensa, dijo que vivía a unas cuadras de la cafetería y que iba caminando al trabajo, son dos los buses que me llevan hasta allá y pasan por distintos caminos, el que para a la vuelta pasa más seguido y cuesta cuarenta centavos vemos que tomar metro' fue entonces cuando Santana camino hacia su derecha, tranquilizo su respiración 'eres Santana López, sexy, latina, inteligente, eres la reina tu puedes con esto' llego a la esquina y dio la vuelta, vio la pequeña parada de buses y una silueta sentada allí, camino con paso firme, cabeza en alto, decidida nadie la podía parar… excepto Dani, mientras más se acercaba más nerviosa se ponía 'rayos y que le digo cuando llegue, que le invento, tengo que pensar algo rápido' finalmente estaba en el paradero, mirándola como jugaba en su celular, se veía tierna.

-Hola- se atrevió a decir Santana.

Dani alzo su cabeza mirándola –Hola- y solo eso obtuvo por respuesta mientras la chica la analizaba con su mirada – ¿También tomas aquí?- dijo después de unos segundos.

La verdad es que Santana tampoco viva lejos de la cafetería, a unas dos cuadras, por lo que la casa de Dani no que quedaba lejos, ella calculaba unas cuatro cuadras más abajo, y aunque estas eran más largas por este lado de la ciudad no se demoraría más de quince minutos caminando, asi que en conclusión también le servía tomar su bus.

-Sí, y creo que nos sirve el mismo bus.

-Eso quiere decir que si ponías atención a lo que hablaba, pensé que escucharnos se te hacia aburrido y solo querías irte.

-Si irme implica tomar el bus contigo entonces sí, quería irme- Santana no supo de donde salió eso, pero Dani se sonrojo un poco y aparto la mirada un instante ¿es un indicio de que iba por buen camino?

-Perfecto, entonces este viaje servirá para conocerte mejor, no está Kurt para hablar por ti.

Santana se le quedo mirándola un instante, ella quería conocerla más.


	4. No se sabe hasta que se vive

Solo se sentía el ruido del motor y los autos que pasaban junto al bus en el que iban, eran las nueve de la noche y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, el cielo adquiría esos bellos tonos y matices de rojo, rosa, amarillo, naranja y violeta. Dani miraba por la ventana, mientras Santana sentada a su lado un tanto nerviosa se preguntaba qué había pasado con esa seguridad que tenía antes de subir al bus, cinco minutos desde que se habían subido y ni una sola palabra, Santana calculaba que podían llegar en diez o quince minutos si tenía suerte y se demoraban, pero de nada le servía tener un poco más de tiempo si no lo estaba aprovechando, quizá Dani no estaba interesada en ella realmente ¿Por qué ella no le hablaba? 'Soy Santana López, no sé si le intereso u no pienso perder más tiempo en averiguarlo'. Al parecer a la morena le servía decir su nombre para agarrar confianza.

-¿Se podría decir que estas a punto de cumplir tu sueño?- dijo Santana mientras Dani apartaba la vista de la ventana para mirarla ahora a ella –dijiste que habías venido buscando ser cantante o tener una banda, ahora y la tienes, solo falta la parte difícil, el éxito-

-Sí, me emociona estar por fin haciendo lo que más me gusta, y tú de verdad tienes buena memoria-

-Llámalo interés- Santana la miro a los ojos y noto como se hipnotizaba, se sentía como si volviera a casa luego de un largo viaje.

-Pues el interés es mutuo-

-Me alegra, no siempre se tiene una compañera de viaje tan linda-

-¿Así es como conquistas a todas la chicas, en viajes de bus? ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?-

Santana rio –La verdad nunca conquisto chicas-

-¿Me vas a decir que no estas con nadie?-

-No, soltera, desde hace unos meses, no había aparecido alguien que llamara mi interés-

-¿Había? Eso quiere decir que ya apareció-

-Eso quiere decir que preguntas mucho, es mi turno, ¿tú conquistas chicas cantándoles a la luz de la luna?-

-Bueno si tuviera a quien conquistar creo que lo haría así jajaja, pero desde que me fui de casa mi mente ha estado en cualquier cosa menos en chicas-

-Entonces somos dos fracasadas en el amor-

-De cierta forma si, pues si estamos solteras es porque ninguna de nuestras relaciones ha funcionado-

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

-Eso no se sabe hasta que se vive-

-Pues yo creo que es un invento del cine y la literatura, esa historia siempre engancha, el chico que cruza la calle entra la cafetería, ella lo ve y queda completamente enamorada para toda la eternidad, como un embrujo.

-Pues creo que eh leído muchos libros con esa historia, me siento estafada.

Ambas rieron, pero Santana se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando y no sabía bien en que parada debían bajarse.

-Creo que el viaje a llegado a su fin, en la siguiente bajo- dijo Dani mirando por la ventana.

-Pues yo creo que puede alargarse un poco más, también me bajo ahí-

-Oh genial, entonces vamos-

Santana se puso de pie tocando el timbre y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Dani siguió sus pasos y se bajaron del autobús. El día ya había acabado y la noche era alumbrada solo por las luces en las calles, las chicas empezaron a caminar, Santana solo la seguía.

Caminaron en silencio, pero no uno incomodo como el del bus, este era lleno y confortable, con miradas cómplices entre ellas, como si tuvieran un secreto que es solo de ellas y nadie más puede ser parte de él.

-Llegamos- dijo Dani deteniéndose frente a un departamento y rompiendo el silencio –gracias por acompañarme-

-Gracias a ti por dejarme aburrirte-

-Jajaja Santana no me aburres, me gusto hablar contigo, Kurt tenía razón cuando decía que eres una persona especial-

Puede que Dani no entendiera la clase de persona 'especial' a la que se refería Kurt, pero era mejor no entrar en detalles.

-Él también es muy especial-

-Ummm bueno entonces no vemos-

-Si claro, adiós cuídate-

Santana se acercó para despedirse, un olor dulce y nuevo la inundo, dejo en beso en la mejilla de Dani y sonrió, un 'adiós' leve se escapó de sus labios y dando la vuelta emprendió camino a su casa. Unos pasos más allá dio la vuelta y Dani ya no estaba, saco su celular y empezó a escuchar música, sonó 'Everything Has Changed' y empezó a cantarla en voz baja, al poco andar la canción ya había terminado y decidió marcar la opción para reproducir la misma canción una y otra vez, hasta que ella quisiera o el celular se apagara.

Ella quería tener una oportunidad, tan solo una le bastaba para demostrarle a Dani que realmente le gustaba, que no se sentía así hace mucho, o tal vez nunca se había sentido así con nadie, quería intentarlo, pero en el fondo era más que eso, Santana no lo asumía pero sabía que las probabilidades de enamorarse de Dani eran muy altas y un parte de ella quería hacerlo, quería enamorarse como nunca nadie lo allá echo y saber cómo se siente el verdadero amor, pero todo eso era más de lo que podía aceptar, prefería seguir pensando que Dani le gustaba demasiado y solo eso, pero ¿sabes Santana? no se puede vivir engañando al resto y menos engañándose a uno mismo.

'¿Cuántas veces escuche la misma canción?' se preguntó al reaccionar de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que había llegado a su edificio, suspiro y paro la música, se decidió a entrar, esta noche seria como todas, tomaría un té, se pondría el pijama y estaría acostada hasta que el sueño se apoderase de ella, nada cambiaba, sentía que vivía un rutina y por un momento Dani la había sacado de ella, nunca había corrido tras un extraña, nunca había sido tan impulsiva, ella era fría, planeaba lo que iba hacer. Al entrar a su casa tomo su celular sin pensarlo y marco, sonó el tono tres veces y ella contesto.

-Hola ¿Santana, que pasa?-

-Rachel, sé que te duermes temprano por la obra y todo tu rollo de maniática por la música, pero quería ofrecerte algo que te puede convenir-

-Santana aprecio que pienses en mí, pero si tienes esa idea de ser traficante te digo nuevamente que no ¡pueden pillarnos!-

-No Rachel no es eso, mira estaba pensando que estas muy ocupada con la obra, y en la tarde tienes que correr de los ensayos a la cafetería, pensaba que podía hacer un gesto de real solidaridad y cambiar turno, los míos son en la mañana así que te cambie ¿Qué dices?-

-Oh Santana ¿estás hablando enserio? De verdad eres un gran amiga, no sabes lo estresada que estoy, la tarde se me hace un caos, el otro día tuve que correr ¿entiendes lo que significa?, me pude haber caído y con eso perder mi papel, una estrella como yo no puede hacer esas cosas, tengo que cuidarme-

-Si Rachel entiendo, empiezas mañana temprano-

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan repentino?

-Claro, a las nueve en la cafetería no llegues tarde, chao cuídate muah muah-

-Pero Santana…

La morena cortó el teléfono, sabía que Rachel le diría que esperara dos o tres días para cambiar sus alarmas y quizás que otras cosas, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de esperar, tomaría el mismo turno que Dani y lo único que quería era verla lo antes posible.

Santana siguió con su rutina, calentó té, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama tomando pequeños sorbos de la infusión, no sabía que le pasaba, porque Dani la hacía actuar tan impulsivamente y nacía esa necesidad por verla, por hablarle, por saber que estaba cerca de ella, sentía que algo estaba cambien en ella y era más que eso, sentía que ella estaba cambiando ¿o es que este es su verdadero yo? ¿Puede alguien llegar a conocer a la verdadera Santana? ¿Puede Santana llegar a conocerse realmente? Las respuestas para esas preguntas no estaban, pero otra que se había planteado antes pudo ser respondida.

'El amor a primera vista si existe, lo estoy viviendo.'


End file.
